


We All Have Wings

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Shaving, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't made to sit in meetings deep under the earth.  He was meant to <i>fly</i>, unbounded by anything but the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Wings

Rodney studied John's face as they sat in the last meeting of the day. His face was drawn, practically gray from exhaustion. Rodney could sympathize, after days of meeting after meeting with the big brass back on earth, but he knew it was even worse for John.

John wasn't made to sit in meetings deep under the earth. He was meant to _fly_ , unbounded by anything but the sky. The stress and strain of trying to explain, in small words, why they couldn't just abandon Atlantis, why he needed the supplies and manpower he was asking for, made John crazy.

As the meeting finally came to an end, with no resolution in sight, Rodney sighed and shut down his computer. John was still sitting slumped in his chair when Rodney stood. "John?" he said softly.

John started, obviously jolted from his thoughts. "Yeah, Rodney?"

"Let's go get dinner." Rodney put a thread of steel in his voice, making clear that the only right answer was for John to get up and follow him.

Not being stupid, John did exactly that, getting up with a sigh and following Rodney out of the room. Rodney didn't even stop at the lab, instead headed right for the elevators that would take them out of the complex.

With every floor that they rose, some of the weight resting on John's back appeared to lift away, so that by the time they hit the open air at the top, he was standing straighter, breathing easier. Rodney wasn't fooled, however. The signs of stress were still there, around John's eyes and in the corners of his mouth.

He led the way to the rental car, and loaded the laptop into the trunk. He just wanted to take John home, to erase the stress from his back and his face, but he knew how important it was to follow through with what he said inside - there was always the possibility that they'd be followed. So he pointed the car towards a local Chinese place and drove at a controlled pace, even as John fidgeted next to him in the passenger seat.

They pulled in, and John continued to silently follow Rodney. He couldn't help but reflect on the fact that this was a reversal of their normal pattern. Off world, Rodney would follow John Sheppard anywhere, and John knew it. But here on Earth, John was clearly out of his depth with the IOA, and instead of leading, he was following. That was all right with Rodney, though. He was happy to take some of the burden from John, and if he had his way, before the night was over, he'd take even more of it.

They ate Moo Goo Gai Pan and Spicy Shrimp and rice, with desultory conversation about the personalities of the various members of the IOA. Rodney wasn't surprised to see a bit more of John's spark and wit, and finally had to laugh at his impression of Woolsey.

When the last bites of rice and pancakes were eaten, he paid the check without pause, and then herded John back out to the car. John had been staying with him for the duration of their visit here, though by mutual agreement they'd kept their touching to that of friends.

That wasn't going to happen tonight.

As soon as the door swung shut behind him, Rodney stepped up behind John and rested his hands on John's shoulders. He could feel how tense John was, the muscles practically vibrating with it. Leaning forward, he whispered in John's ear, "Don't talk. Go to the bedroom and take your clothes off." John turned his face enough for him to see Rodney, and then nodded.

Rodney took his time following, knowing what he'd find when he got to the bedroom. He wasn't disappointed. John was naked, kneeling on the bed, his hands behind his back and his eyes down. His cock was already hard, and Rodney couldn't resist touching it, giving it one firm stroke that made John gasp and shake.

He knelt next to the side of the bed and reached under it, ignoring the curious look in John's eyes. John would figure it out soon enough. Pulling the small box out, he opened it in such a way that John couldn't see the contents. There was a lot of stuff in here, most of which he wouldn't use tonight. But there were a few things that should make John scream. Grabbing the blindfold, he started with that, kneeling next to John so that he could wrap the soft material around his head.

Once he was confident that John couldn't see anything, he ran a soothing hand through John's hair, petting and calming him before using it to turn John's head to the perfect angle. The kiss was harsh and possessive, a statement of want and need and ownership. John melted into the kiss, whining softly. Rodney pushed his tongue past John's lips, tasting the bad coffee that they were served under the mountain and Chinese food.

When he pulled back, he bit at John's lip, catching it for a second and making John flinch. Voice low and strong, he started to talk, knowing what that did to John. "You want me to tie you up, don't you, John? Want me to strip all your control from you, make you writhe and whimper with pleasure and pain." A shudder ran through John, and he nodded sharply, as if he couldn't bear to answer.

Rodney smiled, knowing that John couldn't see him. One of his hands traced a slow path down John's chest to his nipple. He kept his fingers gentle until it perked under his touch, then pinched it harshly, earning a groan. "Such a good boy. Lie down on your back and spread your legs," he said, and then moved out of the way as John scurried to obey.

He stood next to the bed, studying the subtle tensions that still ran through John. Pulling out the cuffs from the box and walking to the head of the bed so that he could reach John's hand, "I think I'm going to take this box back with us. I love playing with what we find, but sometimes I just want to tie you up and hurt you without having to think about it. Would you like that?"

Another nod, but this time Rodney squeezed John's wrist tightly. "Uh uh. You know the rules. Answer me, please."

Instantly color rose high and hot in John's cheeks, but there was no hesitation, "Yes, please. I'd like that a lot, very much. Now?"

Rodney secured the first wrist to the headboard, and then walked around the bed to the other. This time, he ran his nails very carefully down the inside of John's wrist, exciting all the nerves there, before wrapping the leather around it and clipping it to the headboard as well. John shuddered and squirmed at the touch, his hard cock bouncing on his belly.

"I'm not going to tie your ankles, John. You're just going to have to keep them spread." John whimpered and shifted, his legs spreading even wider in invitation. Unable to resist, Rodney climbed up on the bed and knelt between John's spread thighs. He ran his hands over John's sides, and then dragged them down over his ribs, firm enough not to be a tickle. Pulling them down over his inner thighs, he said, "One day I'm going to shave your balls, so I can see how sensitive the skin is there when it's bare."

John made an inarticulate noise, thrusting his hips up as if on offer. "You want that, John? Want me to take a razor to you, shave you clean?"

"I - I've done it before," John stuttered out. "It's... intense. Want that, with you."

Rodney thought for a moment, and then climbed off the bed. "I'll be right back," he said, moving to the bathroom. He left the door open so that he could keep an eye and an ear on John as he gathered up supplies and carried them back to the bedroom. Setting down what he'd gathered on the nightstand, he shook out the towel and said, "Lift your ass."

Immediately, John pulled his legs back to his chest, lifting his ass off the bed so that Rodney could spread the towel out underneath him. Then he relaxed back down, the only sign of nervousness the way that his hands rhythmically opened and closed. Picking up the sopping wet washcloth, Rodney used it to wet the hair around John's cock, dark and thick. He worked in some shaving lotion and started to shave, slowly and carefully, cleaning the blade every few seconds.

Gradually, the skin came into view, clean and bare. John was holding unnaturally still, which Rodney couldn't really blame him for, he supposed. When his pubic mound was clean, he wiped away the rest of the shaving cream, and went to the bathroom to rinse out the cloth, returning to repeat the process on John's balls.

He took his time, moving slowly so as not to nick such a vulnerable area, and John rewarded him for his vigilance by gradually relaxing. He never lost his erection through the whole process, not even when Rodney shouldered his legs up so that he could remove the few hairs around his hole.

Picking up the alcohol from the nightstand, he poured some onto a clean washcloth, wetting it thoroughly. "This is going to sting," he said warningly, but he didn't give John a chance to object before he started swiping over the freshly shaved areas. John sucked in a hard breath at the first touch of alcohol to newly bared skin, but Rodney continued anyway.

Finally, he was finished, and he threw the washcloth on the floor. He studied the way that John's dick looked even bigger without all the hair surrounding it, and unable to resist, leaned down to lick over the head. "Fuck," John said breathlessly.

Rodney smiled and ran his nails over the area where there used to be hair, scratching lightly, loving the way that John arched into the touch. "Good, John?"

"Y-yeah," John stuttered out. "More? Please?"

Lifting his hand, Rodney slapped John lightly, just enough to bring a tinge of pink to his skin. Again and again he did it, until the skin was fading into red and John was tossing his head on the bed, biting his lip. Thinking to himself that this would never do, that he was going to make John make noise for him, he shifted and started to spank John's inner thighs. He was much harder here, leaving bright red handprints.

It didn't take many for John to start to whimper and moan, music to Rodney's ears. He kept it up, though, until John started to beg, out of control and out of his head. "Please, Rodney. Please fuck me. Want it so bad - need it. Need your cock."

He had to squeeze the base of his dick through his pants to keep from coming. But he didn't want this over that fast, so he leaned forward on one hand, letting the rough material of his clothes drag over John's skin as he kissed him hard and fast and messy. John groaned into the kiss, hips moving restlessly as he tried to rub off against Rodney. Rodney knelt back up and slapped John's hip. "Stop that. You'll get it when I'm ready."

John whined, but his hips stilled, and Rodney smiled to himself. Climbing back off the bed, he went back to the box, contemplating its contents for a long moment. Finally he picked up a leather cock ring and a thick vibrator. Holding them in his hand, he stood back up and watched John for a minute. As if he could feel Rodney's eyes on him, he started to squirm, and Rodney hurried back on to the bed.

Wrapping the ring around John's cock and balls, he laughed out loud at John's disgruntled face. As he snapped it shut, though, the look disappeared and John gasped. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. The leather is rubbing against my bare skin and it's good."

Rodney smiled and gave John's cock one long stroke. "You look good like this, all tied up for me to play with."

A dull flush rose in the skin of John's face and neck, and he squirmed - in emotional discomfort this time. Rodney did him the favor of not saying anything, since John would just get more embarrassed if he drew attention to his reaction. Instead, he picked up the vibrator and lube, slicking it up. "Lift your hips," he said, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and shoving it under John's ass when he obeyed.

Placing the tip of the vibrator at John's entrance, he started to push. He hadn't prepped John at all, knowing how much he loved the burn and he was right. John opened for the plastic toy, groaning and pushing down, taking the toy as fast as Rodney could push it in.

The toy wasn't as big as Rodney's dick, but it was still fair sized enough to get a loud groan. "God, Rodney," John said, "You just keep these toys under your bed?" And god help him, but John sounded almost _admiring_.

"Not anymore," he said. "They're going with me back to Atlantis." He started to work the vibrator in and out of John's ass. "I have a nice big plug in that box, John. Gonna put it in you right before a meeting, make you sit there with Colonel Carter and answer questions with it up your ass. If you do good, I'll take you back to your room and fuck you. Would you like that?"

That got a moan, and John trying to work his hips even faster. "Please, Rodney," he begged, though Rodney doubted he knew what he was begging for. In answer, Rodney thumbed the control at the base, turning the vibrator on, and then continued to fuck John with it.

As the vibration moved through John, he squirmed and writhed, crying out every time the vibrator pressed against his hot spot. Without pausing his hand, Rodney leaned forward and delicately licked at the head of John's cock, making him yell as his hips thrust up. His free hand scratched at the newly bared skin at the base of John's cock, leaving bright red scratch marks and making John cry out even more.

John was incoherent with pleasure, mumbling and begging for more, for harder, and it was getting harder and harder for Rodney to resist. Lowering his head, he sucked at John's balls, feeling how smooth they were without the fine hair that normally covered them. John whimpered, voice practically gone, and Rodney smiled against his skin. He'd done that, reduced John to a pile of nerve ending begging to be stimulated.

He knelt up and slowly pulled the vibrator out of John's ass, watching as his hungry hole twitched and tightened around nothing. "Oh, oh, oh," John cried, his hips working as he fucked empty air. "Please. So close," he begged, and Rodney needed to be inside, needed to feel John's heat.

Dropping the vibrator on the floor, he unzipped his pants, not bothering to take them off. Instead, he pulled his cock through his fly, ignoring the way the zipper bit into the delicate skin. He didn't bother with any more lube, just leaning forward and lining up against John's hole. Bracing himself with his arms on either side of John's shoulders, he started to push inside.

Skin caught and burned as he pushed in. Then he hit the slick left by the vibrator and pushed the rest of the way in on one long stroke. John gasped and shook, saying, "Yes, yes, yes," as Rodney set a hard, demanding pace, slamming in hard enough to leave bruises on John's inner thighs.

John didn't object. Instead, he just wrapped his legs tight around Rodney's waist and rocked up to meet every thrust.

Rodney lifted one hand and fumbled between them, undoing the cock ring. "Don't come, John. Don't. Not yet," he said, as the leather came off and he threw it to one side. John groaned, but obeyed. Wrapping his hand around John's cock, he started to tug and pull, feeling how hard John was.

His own orgasm was rushing up to meet him, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last. But he wanted, needed to make it last, make it _count_. So he kept to the hard pace even as he was reciting Pi in his head, trying to push his orgasm away. Below him, John was sobbing in need, his cock wet iron in his fist. "Please, Rodney. Need it so bad," he whimpered.

Stripping John's cock hard and fast, he realized that he wasn't going to be able hold back any longer, and as he started to come, he said, "Now, John. Give it to me now."

John thrust up into his fist and then back onto his cock once, twice, and then _screamed_ as his orgasm ripped through him. His ass squeezed tight around Rodney's cock, milking him through his own orgasm, and it was all he could do not to collapse forward onto John.

He managed to keep himself up on his hands, panting like a bellows as he tried to catch his breath. Looking down, he saw John's come liberally splattered all over the front of his uniform. Good thing he had another clean one.

Pulling out, he ran a soothing hand down John's side as he stood on weak knees. Somehow he found the wet washcloth from earlier and used it to wipe John clean, then stripped out of his clothes and laid down next to John.

Trembling fingers made it difficult to undo the cuffs holding John to the headboard, but he eventually managed it, but when he went to remove the blindfold, John shook his head. "Leave it for now?" he asked, voice sounding _wrecked_. Rodney lowered his hands, brushing over John's side. As if that was the signal John had been waiting for, he moved close, into Rodney's waiting arms, where he shook.

Rodney shushed him, rubbing soothing hands up and down his back, until John finally calmed and relaxed bonelessly in his arms. "God, I needed that," he said, sounding hoarse.

"I could tell," Rodney said. "Sleep now. If you're good, I'll blow you in the morning."

"Uh, huh," John said, already half asleep.

Rodney stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to bring his toys to the Pegasus galaxy, because he'd be damned if he was going to stop playing like this with John. It was too fucking good.


End file.
